powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Manticore Megazord
The Mystic Firebird and Mystic Lion can morph together, to form the Manticore Megazord. This Megazord has a great deal more power, since the Rangers are using their Legend Powers to control it. Overview Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' The Manticore Megazord is one of the strongest Zords in Mystic Force, in the episode "Koragg's Trial", it is powerful enough to best the Centaurus Wolf Megazord in battle. *'Manticore Lasers:' The Manticore Megazord can fire energy lasers from the lion mouth located on it's chest. Arsenal *'Claws:' The Manticore Megazord can battle with it's claws. But it can also switch to have normal hands. *'Legend Striker:' The Manticores Megazords main weapon, a massive staff made from the Lion's mouth that aids it in combat. **'Legend Striker Spin Attack:' The Mainticore Megazords strongest attack and finisher, this move involves the Megazord slamming the Legend Striker into the ground, spinning and charging up the staff with the fire made from its wings, and firing a huge flame beam at the dark forces. **'Flaming Ball:' The Manticore Megazord can charge up a massive ball made of fire and hitting it at the dark forces with the Striker, it is strong enough to bring the Centaurus Wolf Megazord down in one hit. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 20, 21, 24, 26-29, 31, 32 Weapon Manticore Megazord Weapon.png History In the third and final part of the three-part episode "Dark Wish" after Ursus was unleashed, the Mystic Rangers use their Legend Warrior Powers to form the Manticore Megazord, Ursus was no match for it, and the Megazord destroys the monster with the Legend Striker Spin Attack. Legend Zords *Height: (Mystic Firebird) 16.8 m *Width: (Mystic Firebird) 60.0 m *Weight: (Mystic Firebird) 2100 tons, (Mystic Lion) 7300 tons The Legend Zords are the Mystic Firebird and Lion. When the Mystic Force Rangers access their Legend Armor, they can then Morph into these strong and powerful Mystic Zords. The Red Ranger alone changes into the Mystic Firebird, while the Green, Yellow, Pink and Blue Rangers make the Mystic Lion. Alone, these Zords can attack any giant villain and when these two behemoths join together, they form the Manticore Megazord. Mystic Firebird Red Mystic Ranger transforms into a burning bird-like zord, which forms the wings of the Manticore Megazord. Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' Being a bird-type zord, the Mystic Firebird can fly at high speeds, it is also one of the fastest Zords in Mystic Force. *'Flame Burst:' The Firebird can unleash powerful fire bursts from its wings. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 20, 21, 24, 26-29, 31, 32 Mystic Lion A zord created when the Green, Pink, Yellow, and Blue Mystic Rangers combine into one being. This massive gold and white lion zord forms the majority of the Manticore Megazord. Arsenal *'Claws:' The Mystic Lion can attack with it's claws made of blue energy from the Mystic Force. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 20, 21, 24, 26-29, 31, 32 Notes *Despite the Manticore Megazord having wings behind it's back, it is never seen flying. *The Manticore Megazord is the first and only Zord in Mystic Force that gets destroyed, and thats during the final battle with The Master in the final part of the two-part series final episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force "Mystic Fate". Appearances See Also References Category: Mystic Force Category:Megazord Category:Zords (Mystic Force) Category:Two-Piece Megazords Category:Sentient Zords